<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest now, work later by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528231">rest now, work later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trying my best with this, i swear the fic is good lmao, idk what to tag haha im not good with ao3, inspired by an ask i saw, just some silly lil stuff with them, kaz overworks himself :(, self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kazuichi tends to overwork himself without realizing. gundham helps him to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soudam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!! its me, ya boi, arty, back with another self indulgent fic!</p><p>like mentioned in tags, this is inspired by an ask i saw on tumblr user broth-y's blog!!! i would link it but ao3 is confusing idk how it works</p><p>oh also! there will be another chapter! i just wanted to get the first chunk of it up- part two will prolly be out within the week :)</p><p>tumblr: sou-da</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macaroni and cheese.</p><p>It was an interesting food choice, one that Gundham would normally never make. He wasn't particularly interested in consuming such things. But for some reason, it had become a food he would make a lot.</p><p>Well, he knew the reason. His paramour enjoyed the food above (almost) all else. </p><p>So here he was, in the kitchen at almost eleven at night, making exactly that. Kazuichi had not left his realm of mechanical work all day, except the few times to use the restroom or get water. It worried Gundham, really. He understood that the mortal had a project of top priority to complete, but it still raised some concern, considering the Sharp-Toothed one did not stop to eat anything. Pouring a helping spoonful of the creation into a bowl, he grabbed a spoon from the drawer before starting his journey to Souda’s room.</p><p>As he approached the room, he balanced the bowl in one hand. Carefully, he used the other to knock against the door of the mechanic’s workshop. However, he was met with no response.</p><p>“Kazuichi, are you still in there?” he questioned.</p><p>Still, no response.</p><p>Gundham sighed, reaching down to twist the knob of the door. He pushed forward, making the door open. The lights were on, and the… interesting… music Kazuichi preferred was still playing on his speakers, but the mechanic was nowhere to be seen. Placing the bowl down on the nearby table, he walked in further.</p><p>“Mortal, I have brought you a meal made to your liking, I wish for you to take a break from the extensive work you have been doing all day to consume it.” The taller echoed through the room, still searching for the whereabouts of his partner.</p><p>“What's the magic word?” A sudden voice spoke up, and Gundham was able to trace it to the floor, where Souda's legs laid. </p><p>“Are you under that vehicle of transportation?” He asked, crouching down to be on a lower level. </p><p>“Well, that sure as hell ain't a magic word. Try again.” The voice joked, ending his sentence with a small laugh.</p><p>“What form of magic words are you requesting? A mortal like yourself shouldn't practice such dark arts, but there's-” </p><p>Kazuichi cut him off, sliding out from under the car. “Jeez, I didn't mean that I was interested in your spooky spell stuff, just askin’ for a please.” </p><p>“Oh.” Gundham furrowed his brow. Was the word “please” a magical word to mortals? It's such a simple arrangement of the alphabet, he couldn't sense any magical powers from it, but… then again, mortals were simple creatures. He would have to research this more. </p><p>“Whatever, dork, can ya help me up?”</p><p>The shorter extended his hand out, opening it and closing it back and forth as he waited for the other to grab on. </p><p>Instead, though, Tanaka let out a small laugh.</p><p>“What is the magic word, Kazuichi?”</p><p>Souda glared at him for a moment. “Using that against me, huh?” </p><p>“If you expect me to uphold the use of that word, I believe I have the right to ask of you to do the same.” He said, crossing his arms with a smirk.</p><p>“Fine, fine! Can ya please help me up, babe?”</p><p>Gundham chuckled, hand extending to grab onto his lover’s own. He carefully pulled him up from the ground, hands still connected. Kazuichi pulled away from the touch, only to hug onto the taller’s waist. After the initial shock from the sudden touch, Gundham returned the physical contact, using his arms to wrap around the other’s shoulders.</p><p>“You have motor grease all over you.” He whispered, still holding onto his paramour despite this fact. </p><p>Kazuichi whined, burrowing his head deeper into the other’s shoulder. “It's not… that much, right?” </p><p>“It is to be expected from what you've been working on, I understand.” </p><p>The connection lingered on for a few moments longer, before the smaller let go, dusting himself off a bit. “You said ya brought food?” he asked with a grin. </p><p>“Indeed so. I made your favorite, the Macaroni and Cheese that you enjoy so dearly.” At those words, Kazuichi’s eyes lit up, and Gundham couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of how excited he was. </p><p>“Aw, hell yeah!” He exclaimed, bouncing over to the table where the bowl sat. He pulled himself up onto the tall chair, pushing some of his tools out of the way. He patted the seat next to him, a way to tell his partner to do the same.</p><p>Tanaka started to walk over, adjusting his scarf as one of his Devas emerged to sit on his shoulder. Before he even had a chance to sit down, Kazuichi was shoving spoonfuls of the pasta into his mouth.</p><p>“Slow down, you have no reason to rush.” he said as he sat beside him. </p><p>One hand went up to scratch the top of San-D’s head as he listened to Souda ramble between bites, things about what he had been working on all day. Some may find the sight to be unappealing, but Gundham found it endearing. Sure, the mess of the mortal was not favorable, but something about seeing him so pleased with and proud of what he's talking about… it was charming. He surprised himself more and more with how much he loved the other, it was starting to get hard to believe they were ever such sworn enemies. His mind began to wander. What would they be like if they hadn't begun such a foolish rivalry over the affection of a girl? Would they have become closer sooner? Or, was the rivalry an important step in their relationship? He couldn't be sure. </p><p>“-which means I'll probably still have to stay up for longer, ‘cause I need to have this done in two days, so I wanna have it mostly finished so I don't have to worry about it.” The bright-haired one explained as he finished off the bowl, which in turn cut Tanaka’s thoughts off.</p><p>“It's getting late, though, don't you think that you should stop for the evening?” The taller suggested in a soft tone. </p><p>“I mean, it's not that late, right?” Kazuichi questioned, fiddling with the spoon as he tilted his head.</p><p>“Eleven PM. That was the time the clock read when I brought you the food, so I believe it is later than that.” Gundham responded, still using his soft tone as he reached down to intertwine his hand with the mortal’s own. “You have been up since four in the morning, you need to rest.”</p><p>“It won't be that much longer…” he pouted, squeezing the hand of the other. </p><p>“No excuses, my paramour. You are able to work on it tomorrow, correct? You do not necessarily need it done tonight. There will be enough time.” he reassured, using his thumb to gently rub the hand of the smaller. </p><p>Kazuichi remained quiet, closing his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, he grinned, letting go of the grip.</p><p>“What's the magic word, Gundy?” he asked, mischief crackling in his voice.</p><p>Gundham rolled his eyes, crossing his arms once more. However, a soft smile formed on his lips. </p><p>“Will you please take a break for the night, Kazzy, My dark prince?”</p><p>“...I guess I can stop, since ya’ asked so nicely.” Souda finally agreed, once again grabbing onto the other’s hand.</p><p>“I still have to clean up from making your meal, how about you change into more comfortable clothing while I do that?” He suggested. Kazuichi only nodded in response, already sliding off of his chair. </p><p>Gundham walked with the other to their shared realm of slumber, making sure his lover made it in safely before heading to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"within the week" my ass</p><p>so... hi! uh, life's been kinda not-that-great since the last update. my sincerest apologies for it being so delayed. it's here, at least! that's all that matters. i think.</p><p>i hope u all enjoy :)</p><p>(note- the story is the popular japanese folklore of momotaro!! i learned abt it last year during a school project, so since i knew abt it, that's the tale i chose to use.)</p><p>tumblr: sou-da</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did time move faster when listening to music?</p><p>It was a question that plagued Gundham’s mind every time he began to listen to such tunes. Although doing mundane tasks such as cleaning always seemed to drag on in the quiet, as soon as any music started, it somehow felt as if you were going quicker. His main choice of music was classical. Each elegant note would carry along his hands as he cleaned, as if creating a harmonic dance along with the song. It truly did help him work more efficiently. </p><p>“Hey, dork.” </p><p>A voice sounded from behind him, causing him to spin around in a startled manner. However, his body began to calm when he saw who the voice belonged to.</p><p>In front of him stood Kazuichi, adorned in a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. The pants featured small cartoon representations of sharks in a uniform pattern along the legs, a gift he had gotten from a friend. As well as his outfit, he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and a small plush shark to complete the look.</p><p>“Ah, Kazuichi, my apologies for not being done sooner, I did not expect you to change so quickly.”</p><p>“Nah, don't apologize. It’s cool.” Souda reassured as he walked over, putting his stuffed animal onto the counter before moving his arms to wrap around the taller’s waist. “You can take as much time as ya’ need.”</p><p>Gundham’s eyes closed for a moment. </p><p>The current touch filled him with a certain kind of elation that he could not even begin to explain, even in simple mortal terms. It was a connection that he would never have expected to receive from Kazuichi until recently. Their relationship as a whole seemed to defy all odds. </p><p>When they first had met, their rivalry appeared almost instantaneously. A petty rival, over the affection of their friend, Sonia Nevermind. The princess had won over both of their hearts for a while, but it was obvious who the princess leaned to more. Of course, the mechanic had taken offense to that, and he began to lash out his anger onto Gundham. It wasn't until Sonia had confessed to the two that she felt no romantic feelings for either party that the breeder became aware of the fact he actually tolerated the bright-haired boy. From that point on, the rivalry faded, and their friendship truly began to grow. </p><p>Spending time with him opened up Gundham's eyes to the true Kazuichi. He wasn't just a perverted teen, quite the opposite, really. As they both began to open up to each other, Tanaka had learned of the miserable childhood the other had suffered. He also learned that the crush he held for Sonia wasn't even his personal romantic interest- rather, it was a girl in which his father would approve of. The breeder also began to open up more, revealing his own struggles through his childhood, as well as letting down his "evil overlord" persona he presented to the rest of the world when with Kazuichi in private. In fact, the mechanic was the first person that Gundham felt comfortable enough with to be himself, without worrying about having to seem "intimidating" to keep him away. </p><p>Of course, both were unaware that they had developed more romantic feelings towards each other. Neither believed that the other would love them in that way. It wasn't until one night a few months prior, where Gundham let his guard down completely. In a moment of panic and stress, he confessed to Kazuichi of the feelings he didn’t even understand. After the initial shock, they began to talk through their feelings, explaining to each other how they felt. They came to the conclusion that, despite their history, they were in love.</p><p>He opened his eyes as he heard a soft hum from behind him.</p><p>“Whatcha thinkin’ of?” Kazuichi asked in a gentle tone.</p><p>“Oh, nothing to worry about.” The taller responded, turning around to face his lover. “You appear to be tired, how about we begin to head over to our realm of slumber?”</p><p>“Are ya’ done cleaning up?” He questioned, letting go of Tanaka’s hips. He grabbed onto his stuffed shark, tucking it under his arm before looking back to the breeder. </p><p>“I believe so, yes.”</p><p>Kazuichi nodded, interlocking his hand with one of Gundham's own. “Let's go.”</p><p>The mechanic led the way to their room, fiddling with the doorknob for a moment before it opened up. “I put the hamsters back into their enclosures while you were cleaning, so there's no need to worry about ‘em.” Souda explained as he walked over to the bed, adjusting his blanket as he laid down so that it covered him.</p><p>Gundham halted by the door, crossing his arms. “They're not just hamsters, they are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, they hold more power than your mortal body could ever process.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it already, come lay down now.” The smaller pleaded, patting the spot besides him.</p><p>“...What is the magic word, my beloved?” Gundham asked, a grin upturning the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Gah! Really, man? You're still holdin’ onto that, huh?” Kazuichi complained as he pouted.</p><p>“It's a simple word, I'm sure you have the moment it takes to say it.” The breeder chuckled, closing the door behind him as he stepped in further. </p><p>“Fine, whatever, can you please just lay down?” </p><p>“Your magic word has won me over, I’ll come to rest in a moment.” Gundham explained as he walked to close the curtains of the windows. As soon as he finished the task, he settled onto the bed, and the smaller quickly moved to cuddle against his body, head nuzzled in his chest.</p><p>“You seem tired, my Dark Prince, I don't believe you could've worked any longer even if you attempted to do so.” His fingers moved to Kazuichi’s head as he talked, gently running along the pink hair. The mechanic mumbled something in response, however, it was muffled by the fabric of Gundham’s shirt. They remained in a state of silence, once again taking time to cherish each other's presence.</p><p>Soon, though, Kazuichi pulled back, looking up into his lover’s eyes. “Tell me a story, please.” </p><p>“What do you mean by that, love?” He asked, a soft smile forming.</p><p>“I like it when ya’ tell stories, Gundy. I wanna hear one.” </p><p>“Alright, I suppose I could tell a short one.” His mind began to search to remember any short tales he could recite. Of course, he could just read a chapter from the novel he was reading. However, he wanted something shorter, as he could tell how tired the mechanic was. He decided on one that his motherly angel would tell him when he was younger.</p><p>“Settle in, my darling.”</p><p>Kazuichi cuddled back into the breeder’s chest, and Gundham cleared his throat before beginning.</p><p>“In times long ago, and on an island farther away than most could imagine, there lived an elderly couple. The husband was a farmer, his days spent maintaining the farm in which he cared for. The wife was a household caretaker, she spent her days making sure the house was in order. Sadly, they were unable to have any children-” </p><p>“What do ya’ mean by sadly? Kids suck.” Kazuichi’s head turned upwards to face Gundham, letting out a small laugh.</p><p>“Some people wish to have children, my love, not everyone hates them. Now please hush, I wish to continue the story.” He waited for the other to settle in again before beginning to speak again.</p><p>“On one fateful morning, the old farmer left to collect kindling for the house. The adventure would prove to make him tired, so he made his way to the river for a refreshing drink. While he was bent over to scoop some of the water, he noticed a peach of large size floating along with the river’s current. With excitement,  the farmer exclaimed, “Oh my, what a lovely treat for my dear lover and I!” He cusped the peach into his hands, rushing home with the utmost haste.”</p><p>“The wife, of course, shared the joy for the treat. They were about to split the peach in half, when a crack drew down the middle. Slowly, it split in half, and a small baby boy was inside.”</p><p>“Dang, so that's where babies come from?” Kazuichi once again looked up to the taller, snickering to himself about the joke he'd made</p><p>Gundham let out a light chuckle. “In this tale, I suppose so.” He once again paused, making sure his love was comfortable before continuing.</p><p>“The couple was beyond elated, as this was their first child. They named the boy Momotaro, meaning peach boy, and raised him as if he was their own. Living in such a loving family, Momotaro grew up strong and healthy.”</p><p>“However, growing up, there were demons that tormented the very island he inhabited. When he turned 18, he was old enough to set off on the journey to Oni-Island to defeat the ruffians. His mother prepared him a bag of dumplings, and his father gifted him a sword as well as his blessings. With that, he was off to fight the evil Oni.” </p><p>“Go Momotaro!” Kazuichi exclaimed, slightly muffled due to how he was laying.</p><p>“The first encounter he made on his journey was a dog. With his caring heart, he gifted the dog a dumpling from his bag, and the creature happily joined his side on his adventure.”</p><p>“Awh, he has a lil’ dog now! If I was him, I'd name the dog Momo-inu! Like him, but a dog!” The mechanic peeped up once more.</p><p>“It is a solid choice, but he gained his name from how he was born, why do you suppose he would name the dog as if it was conceived the same way?” Gundham asked.</p><p>“Maybe... Momotaro grew up with internalized embarrassment of how he was born! And, And just maybe- he named the dog Momo-inu so that he didn't feel as alienated, making it seem like being born from a peach was somewhat normal!” Kazuichi excitedly rambled, and the taller couldn’t help but to smile at the sight. </p><p>“That is an interesting theory, I have never quite thought of it that way. I suppose I could refer to the dog as the name you've given it as I continue.” </p><p>“Hell yeah! I know, I'm so smart!” he said as he nuzzled back into Gundham’s chest.</p><p>“That you are. Now, Let us continue.”</p><p>“The next encounter on Momotaro’s journey was a rooster. Now, Momotaro was considering carrying along, as the rooster seemed to be busy. However, the d- I mean, Momo-Inu, stopped him, using its nose to nuzzle at the bag of dumplings. Momotaro pulled one out of the bag, and offered it to the rooster. The rooster gobbled it up, and as Momotaro began to leave, it began to follow him.”</p><p>“So there's a chicken on the team… What could he even do?” Kazuichi asked.</p><p>Gundham let out a light laugh. “You'll have to keep listening to figure that out.” </p><p>The mechanic only nodded in response.</p><p>“His third encounter on the journey was a monkey. The monkey excitedly pointed at Momotaro’s bag of dumplings, as if he could smell the delicious food that sat inside. The boy pulled one out, offering it to the monkey. The monkey ate it up, and as the boy left to continue his adventure, it began to follow him. Now, with the three companions by his side, Momotaro approached Oni-Island.”</p><p>“A boy, a dog, a rooster, and a monkey… that's a solid team!” Kazuichi said with a small nod. </p><p>Gundham only chuckled before continuing. </p><p>“The party located the Oni-King, and with minimal effort, they were able to defeat the entity. Momotaro had expected the battle to be much more dangerous, however, because of the team working together, they took it down very quickly. With the villain of Momotaro’s island now defeated, he was able to return home. He made the journey back to his home, now accompanied by his new friends. Once he told his parents of the Oni-King’s defeat, they were able to live the rest of their lives as content as could be, with all the peaches and dumplings they could eat.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gundy.” Kazuichi said, tiredness heavy in his muffled voice.</p><p>“Anything for my beloved, there is no need to thank me.” Gundham explained with a small laugh, beginning to get comfortable as he wrapped his arms around the one laying next to him. “Now that the story is over, though, I would like you to get some sleep.” </p><p>“Dang, You can't tell-” Souda’s sentence was cut off by a loud yawn. “-tell another one?” </p><p>“Another story can be told at another time, my raven. Right now, it's time for rest.” Gundham’s voice was both gentle and stern as he talked, resting his chin on the top of Kazuichi’s head.</p><p>“Fine, I'll sleep. Night ni…” His sentence tapered off, and before the breeder could even look down, quiet snoring began to rise from the smaller.</p><p>“Goodnight, Kazzy.” Gundham whispered, beginning to shut his eyes. “I love you infinitely.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, his mind drifted into a state of slumber.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>